


Tearin’ Us Apart

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Logan Needs A Hug, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Tearin' Us Apart' by Plain White Ts.





	Tearin’ Us Apart

Logan hung up the phone, put his head in his hands.

This was the fifth message he had left on Veronica’s voicemail.

He knew before he ever made the first call that she wouldn’t pick up, that she probably wouldn’t even listen to the messages.

This time he had really screwed up, like royally and completely.

Tears didn’t come, the lump of pain just sat there in his chest.

The phone flew from his hand and hit the opposite wall with a resounding crack, shattering the plastic shell.

This time it was really over and it was all his fault.


End file.
